Look Through My Eyes
by Kelsbury
Summary: A series of outside POV's on Wally and Kuki's relationship. "Mushi suddenly felt a swell of jealousy for her sister consume her – she had found her soul mate when she was what, seven?" In-progress!
1. Mushi

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own KND :'(_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Mushi**

The rumbling sound was really annoying. Mushi watched out the living room window as Wallabee Beatles climbed off the black motorbike, securing his orange helmet onto the back before walking in his customary swagger up to the front door, his hands in his jacket pockets.

He knocked on the door, his knuckles rapping against the wood quickly. Mushi refused to answer to the untrustworthy teen and she hid behind the vile purple curtains that her mother had bought, and she watched discreetly, alert in case he became troublesome.

He ran his fingers through his golden raggy hair, almost in an attempt to make it look decent and Mushi inwardly scoffed at the thought – Wally would never get his hair to lay flat on his head.

After a few seconds he glared at the door, as if blaming it for his sour mood and began knocking on the wood again, louder before sighing and hanging his head, leaning his forearm against the wood of the doorframe, his thumb and forefinger on his other hand coming up to rub his eyes and he just looked defeated. Him and Kuki had probably had a fight, which seemed to be the norm these days. As Kuki's sister she would tell her to stop dancing around the fire and just ask the blonde Australian out, but as KND operative she kept quiet – she didn't want the teens teaming up because, even thought they were amazing Kids Next Door members, that was five years ago and they could, at any one point, fall into the clutches of the Delightful Teens From Down The Lane.

But the tension between the two seventeen year olds was so thick you could cut it with a knife and it was only a matter time before they got together – they fought about everything, and for once Mushi wasn't exaggerating.

She also wasn't surprised when the front door opened, Kuki presumably on the other side – they were, after all, the only two who were actually in the house.

She moved around slightly to see Kuki stood there, just outside the door, her arms crossed angrily over her chest and her red-rimmed eyes seemingly shooting flames at Wally, waiting for an explanation.

Of course, Wally would have been the one who had started it. He opened his mouth to say something but he faltered, his hand going to the back of his neck as his tanned skin got a hint of pink in his cheekbones. Mushi smirked at how uncomfortable he looked.

Kuki rolled her eyes and made to close the door in his face – You go Sis! Mushi inwardly cheered – but Wally's palm slammed against the wood with a panicked look in his green eyes. Begging.

God, these two would kill each other, Mushi thought while rolling her dark brown eyes. Only around Kuki did Wally let his guard down to show how he really felt, took down the 'Bad Boy' exterior and broke the barriers and Mushi watched her sister's eyes, which had held a determined gleam in them to not listen to Wally's explanation of why he had made her cry this time, softening and she relaxed her stance as Wally smiled in relief.

At this point she hated that the door to the living room was closed and she had no idea what they were saying and she wished that she had the ability to mouth read, but that wasn't a skill she possessed, unfortunately.

Instead, she had to make do with coming to her own conclusion based on what she could see, even though she knew the ending – they were best friends, they fought, fell out, best friends again – then it would start all over again the week after. It was getting tedious.

She watched as Wally spoke, his mouth moving quickly, seemingly tripping over his words to explain to her big sister, his fingers scrapping against the wood where they still rested, preventing it from closing. Kuki looked undecided as her eyes searched the taller boys face, biting her bottom lip gently between her teeth. Seeing her indecision, Wally was quick to step foreword, moving his fingers from the oak wood to her cheek, bending his head closer to her, whispering. Even if the door to the living room had been open, she doubted that she'd be able to hear what he was saying to her; but it was breaking Kuki's barriers.

She closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing the skin of her cheekbones and a tear slid down her cheek, which Wally captured with his fingers. Mushi suddenly felt a swell of jealousy for her sister consume her – she had found her soul mate when she was what, seven? And then they found each other again after the decommissioning, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle, whereas Mushi didn't have that. Sandy, the only boy that she'd had anything with was thirteen and she wasn't allowed to even speak to him.

Her eyes were drawn back to the couple and she frowned again as a small smile spread across Kuki's face, causing the corner of Wally's mouth to tug up in a lopsided grin. She'd forgiven him. What a surprise.

Wally had better realise how lucky he is, Mushi thought, moving away from the window as Kuki threw her thin arms around his neck and he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist, burying his face in her silky hair. Not everyone would find it in their heart to forgive over and over and over again, not like Kuki could. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, trying to stop the squeal passing from her lips as Rainbow Monkey's appeared on her screen.

She'd leave them to sort out their relationship because if they didn't get together, it'd be such a waste on society. They really were perfect for each other.

It was sickening.

**A/N:** _Hey! This is chapter one of an ongoing story - I hope that you liked it! It's outsider's POV on Wally and Kuki's relationships and they'll be some OC characters in this story :)_

_Let me know what you thought_!


	2. Mrs Green

**Disclaimer**: _The only thing I have worth of value is my KND DVD, which you'll have to pry from my cold, dead hands_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Miss Green**

Word spread through Gallagher High quickly, the gossiping teens spouting news like there was no tomorrow and gasping and squealing with good news ("Yvonne Parkinson and Aaron Pepper got engaged" or "Have you seen the new guy? Sam something? He sits next to me in Chemistry and he is seriously fit!") and cries of outrage at the darker side of the gossip ("Patrick Healey and Fanny Fulbright broke up because he cheated on her!")

Eventually, the gossip spread to the teachers as they caught snippets in their class or through the corridors and it seemed that there was only one thing on everybody's minds today: Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban. They had been a topic of conversation for a few years now, since their attraction was so painfully obvious to everyone it was only a matter of time until they got together. From Muffy Jenkins, she heard that they had gone out on a date last night. From Hayden Raits, she heard that they had been secretly dating for months. From Teresa Lee she heard that it was all bogus and they had actually had a fight.

Carrie Green could honestly say that she didn't believe any of them. That is, until Kuki and Wally walked into her Geography class together after dinner, looking normal – Kuki had a wide, inviting smile on her face, a flower pinned in her long, ebony hair; Wally looking nonchalant, a hand in his jeans pocket and his golden bangs obscuring his green eyes from view. Except they were holding hands, their fingers interlaced tightly.

Well, that just showed that Teresa was wrong.

She was actually shocked to see the usually tough Australian boy holding hands, which was considered intimate. She couldn't stop her hazel eyes tracing their path as they made to their desks (beside each other, of course) and wasn't surprised when Wally pushed his closer. He'd been doing it for years now and she had stopped trying to get him to stop a long time ago, as long as he moved it back at the end of the lesson.

She shook her head to clear her mind and she turned to smile at the rest of the class, most have whom had turned to look at the couple, who seemed oblivious to the stares as they had their own private conversation, Wally's arm slung casually around the back of Kuki's chair as he leaned back in his seat, his longs legs stretched out in front of him and Kuki leaned closer, talking animatedly, causing his lips to pull up in a smile.

"Right!" She said, clapping her hands sharply to get her pupils attention, and they slowly turned to look at her, waiting for her to start. Except for two. Well, three really, as Ace was still looking at them, with something akin to horror in his brown eyes. "Hey!" She yells, rapping her ruler on the desk and instantly, the other three's eyes jump to her, Kuki's pale skin flushing slightly as she reaches down to her bag, pulling out her Geography book as Wally smirked.

As she started her lesson, instructing them to write down notes, she couldn't help but notice the way they acted. His fingers would brush against her skin every few minutes, her bare shoulder, her arm, the tips of her hair and his eyes never left her for long; Kuki noticed the attention, a small smile on her face as she bent over her work, her skin steadily growing more heated at every caress of his fingers.

She wondered briefly how this had happened as last time she'd seen them a few days ago they seemed to be having a heated row in whispers, but the more she watched them the more she realised that they pretty much always acted like they did now, except everyone had the knowledge that they were together and it was more obvious and open.

And the glare that Wally sent Ace's way was confirmation enough.

00000

For the rest of the school year, every time she saw them their attraction to each other was obvious. A quick peck on the lips, she was sat in his lap at dinner, they were holding hands down the corridor, she hugged him from behind, they sat against a tree, Kuki's body between his legs and her back to his chest. It was only a matter of time, Carrie supposed, when the rumours would spread that they'd broke up and it took her a few months of realising that that was exactly what she was waiting for and when it never came, she was elated.

She had stumbled upon them once, just as school closed, pressed against the lockers, their lips glued to each other. They were pressed so close that not even air could pass between them, every inch of them pressed to the other, clutching onto each other. Normally, she'd intervene when she came across this, teenagers going at it in the corridors, but for some reason this felt different.

They weren't doing this for any other reason except they liked each other, maybe even more than that, she thought as she turned away, giving them their privacy. She wouldn't be surprised if, in twenty years when they had a school reunion, they were married with a few kids.

She smiled as she left the school, climbing into her car as one thought crossed her mind. Finally.


	3. Joey

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own anything KND related_

**Look through My Eyes**

**Joey**

Joey looked at his big brother through his bangs as he lifted an empty cardboard box from the hallway and trudged up the stairs, grumbling under his breath, his Australian accent thick and Joey chuckled – he was the only Beatles who didn't have a heavy Australian accent and the sound of it made him laugh quietly.

He followed his brother up the steps, clutching onto the banister that was to high for him as he pulled himself up – he hated being short. He really should be taller at nine, but his brother had been short in his youth as well, before shooting up to at least 6 foot and he genuinely hoped that he had that gene.

When he got to his brother's bedroom, which had looked the same for the past ten years, he watched as Wally threw objects into the box, seemingly at random, not really looking and labelling, like his mother was so fond of. Like Kuki was so fond of.

Joey didn't like it really, that his brother was moving out, moving away. They had always been close and the big age gap hadn't hindered their relationship as siblings, as one might have thought it had. In all actuality, the reason they were so close was because of their combined passion for Dodgeball and Wally would spend hours when they were younger explaining the greatest techniques of the sports and had encouraged him to join the school Dodgeball team. Wally had been a constant in his life, always there in the mornings, leaning against the counter in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and there when he came home from school, his own textbooks spread across the table in front of him as he did the college work, which was strange – in High School, he had never bothered.

More often than not, Kuki was there and now – now they were moving in.

He was happy for his brother, Joey thought as he sat on Wally's bed, watching him, him and Kuki had been together for about four years now and it was the next step – but Joey was really going to miss his stupid brother.

"Hey, Kid," Wally said over his shoulder as he opened his wardrobe, grabbing a pile of clothes at random and throwing them into the box, "wanna help? I have about an hour before Kuki gets here," he said and Joey noticed the smile that crossed his face as he said her name – it was gross.

You would never find Joey acting like Wally did around a girl.

He hopped off the bed and took one of the offered cardboard boxes, going to the other side of the room and throwing the piles of random objects in the box, just as his brother was doing. They carried on this way for a while, the silence punctuated only by shuffling and a call down the stairs to their mother for a new box, until a soft "Oh!" rent through the air and Joey turned on his heels to look at his brother. In his hands his was holding one of the orange hoodies that he used to wear when he was younger, the material thick and the cords hanging down, almost touching the floor.

"Woah – nostalgia pains are a kick in the nuts, kid," Wally said, and Joey had no idea what 'Nose-alga' was, but it didn't sound very nice. That was another thing that changed about his brother – he was actually smart now. Then again, maybe he had been all along and he just didn't show it or actually do work set. That seemed more likely.

Joey looked down in his hand to see a picture of Wally, Hoagie Gilligan, Abby Lincoln, Kuki and a guy with a bald head and sunglasses who their parents had said was called 'Nigel' and had moved to England when they were all ten. In the photo, Wally was scowling, wearing the orange hoodie that he now held in his hands, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes obscured by his bowl cut hair as he stood a foot shorter the rest of the people – the finest operatives that the KND had ever had. Joey had never been a member, he was to busy concentrating on Dodgeball, but he knew about it, all the kids at school talked about it to him, not realising that he wasn't a member himself they just assumed that, being the younger brother of Numbuh 4, that he'd happily sign up.

But he looked at his brother now, at the lean muscle, height, orange, un-tucked shirt, the baggy jeans, his hair now more raggy and falling into his green eyes which were much more see-able now. He had grown up and in more ways than one. He had a job as a medical assistant in a clinic a few blocks away and he was moving in with his girlfriend.

Before he could ponder any more, he found that his vision was obstructed by orange fabric and he fought against the restraint, shaking it from his head to see Wally throwing stuff in his box as if they hadn't just had an interlude. He gazed at the hoodie in his hands and he realised that Wally had just given it to him, given him a part of his childhood and he pulled it over his head quickly, threading his arms through the holes and grinning cheekily at his brother who smiled right back before going to take down the punch bag in the corner of the room and the bar across the top of the door where he did pull ups.

Eventually, his room was pretty much empty of all belonging and Wally hefted the cardboard box into his arms without difficulty, moving quickly down the steps with a warning to Joey to watch where he was going and he placed it down in the hall, reaching for his leather jacket thrown over the banister, shrugging it on.

The doorbell rang and Joey just knew that it was Kuki, by the way his brother's face lit up and he practically ran to the door. He'd said it before and he'd say it again – no way was he acting all lovey Dovey with a girl – ever.


	4. Hoagie

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Hoagie Gilligan **

Hoagie stood outside his friends' apartment, knocking on the wood of the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he impatiently waited for Wally to answer it, running his fingers through his dark red strands.

The door opened to reveal Wally stood there in his Pyjama's (despite it being only 6:00pm), his hair a mess like he'd run his hands through it a hundred times and bags under his eyes, like he'd had no sleep. In the background, Hoagie could see the flickering lights of the TV casting florescent shadows throughout the room.

"Hoagie!" Wally said cheerfully, grabbing his forearm and pulling him into the apartment, "It's good to see you!" Hoagie nodded at his friend and cast his clear blue eyes around the apartment – food wrappers were on the floor, dirty dishes were piled in the sink and the couch was made up with blankets.

"Wally…Are you sleeping on the sofa?" Hoagie asked, letting his coat fall off his shoulders, raising an eyebrow at his blonde friend, who nodded.

"I can't sleep if Kuki isn't there – the bed is way to cold." Wally said in a tone that suggested that was the obvious reason – the bed was cold. When Hoagie really knew it was because she wasn't next to him, her breathing a constant reassurance to the twenty-four year old.

"Kuki's only been gone for three days. How have you made so much mess?" He asked indignantly, not daring to go into the other two rooms. Wally shrugged and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair agitatedly, his gaze flying to the clock every couple of minutes.

Kuki had gone to England for work, promoting the new Rainbow Monkey theme park over there seeing as the sales of the dolls had escalated in the past year and Britain were asking for more then dolls for their children. "When is she coming back?" Hoagie asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa, respecting that it was now Wally's space until Kuki's return.

"Not till Friday." He groaned and fell to the sofa, cradling his forehead in one hand, "I knew she was leaving – she had plans and she circled the damn dates on the calendar but it's still hard." For a moment, Hoagie blinked blankly at his friend, wondering when it was exactly that Wally had actually grown up, but let the thoughts slide from his mind as Wally let out a frustrated huff.

"I know, Beetles, but it isn't so bad." Hoagie said reassuringly, gesturing to the TV, "I'll play some video games with you – bet I win," he grinned and stood up, wondering to the TV and dropping into a crouch, flipping the game on and Wally switched the TV to the right channel. "I'll grab some beers and kick your ass!"

Wally scoffed and picked up one of the controllers, "I'll take that bet! No way can you beat me – I am the champion!"

A few hours later, Wally punched the air when Hoagie's character was, once again, beat his into oblivion. "I told you! Damn, I should have put money on this!" He said enthusiastically as he started a new game. Hoagie glanced at the cloak, conscious of his own girlfriend, who would be waiting for him at home.

"You know that if you put money on this, you would have lost." Hoagie told Wally as he took a pull of his beer, letting the soothing liquid slide down his throat.

"Probably, and Kuki would have killed me." Wally suddenly lost his demeanour at the thought of Kuki and he sighed wearily, letting the controller fall from his hands. "This is killing me." He admitted and Hoagie knew that this admittance was down to the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I know man, I feel it." Hoagie said quietly, letting his own controller fall gently to the coffee table in front of him, "but she isn't gone forever."

"I just can't wait until she gets back." He closed his green eyes and let his head tilt over the back of the couch, his arm going up to cover his eyes, the orange sleeve of his thermal shirt falling down to his elbow.

Hoagie let his hand rest on Wally's shoulder, "She'll be back soon. Only two days left, Wally."

"Two days." He repeated with a small smile on his face. "Just two more…"

Two days later, Hoagie went with Wally to the airport to pick up Kuki and Wally's reaction to seeing the Asian beauty was instantaneous – the smile he gave her lit up his whole face and he practically ran to her, lifting her up in her arms and twirling her around, her black hair fanning out behind her and she cupped his face in her hands, peppering small kisses across her skin and hugging her so close, it was a wonder that she didn't stop breathing.

With a small smile, Hoagie retreated back to the car, letting the couple be together. Because together, they worked. Perfectly.


	5. Abby

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Kids Next Door_

**Look Through my Eyes**

**Abby**

The phone ringing incessantly was what brought Abigail Lincoln from her slumber and she groaned as she pushed the covers back, her boyfriend Hoagie was shuffling in the bed as Abby pulled on her blue dressing gown and shuffled out the room, covering a yawn with her hand, reaching for the phone.

"This had better be good –" Her threat was cut off when she heard the choking sob on the other end that she recognised instantly as Kuki's. "What is it?" She asked sharply, suddenly wide awake as she listened intently down the phone.

"Wally…He…God, Abby he's hurt…I need –" whatever else she was going to say was absorbed by sobs and Abby held the phone to her ear tightly, her knuckles turning white as she hurried into the bedroom, shoving Hoagie awake.

"It's okay, girl, Abby's coming. Just sit tight, yeah? You at Cleveland Hospital?" Her question was confirmed by the timid snuffle on the other end of the line and Abby hung up with another promise that they would be there soon.

Her and Hoagie drove to the hospital as fast as they dared, and Hoagie slammed onto the brakes once they reached their destination, barely pausing to lock the car before they sprinted into the hospital.

"Wallabee Beetles!" Hoagie said as they slammed into the front desk and the receptionist barely flicked her blue eyes at then before typing furiously at her computer.

Abby drummed her fingertips on the top before the receptionist looked at them and muttered to them where to find Wally. They took off at a run, Abby desperate to console her friend and Hoagie needing to know what had happened.

The second that Abby saw Kuki in the waiting room, she froze in her tracks – the pain that was curling off the Japanese girl like smoke was painful to her and she made her way slowly to her best friend, dropping her hand on Kuki's shoulder and it seemed to jolt the girl. She sniffed and practically threw herself at Abby, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head in her shoulder, her body heaving with sobs. "Abby – I can't…How do I…Please, help…"

"Shhh, Kuki it's okay, Abby's here. Abby's right here." She said soothingly, tangling her dark fingers in Kuki's dark, silky hair thinking that it shouldn't be her that's comforting the poor girl.

After a few hours, a doctor in pale blue scrubs shuffled into the waiting room holding a clipboard. "Wallabee Beetles?" Kuki was up and out of her chair in a matter of seconds, rubbing at her eyes as she waited nervously for the doctor to tell her that her boyfriend was going to be okay. Abby could see that Kuki needed Wally to be okay.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Beetles' arm was broken upon impact from the other car." At seeing Kuki's tears the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and adjusted the glasses on his face slightly, rushing for something reassuring to say. "It'll heal nicely in six weeks. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, he should be fine."

"Should?" Kuki asked tentatively, shuffling from foot to foot and the doctor sighed.

"We're monitoring a concussion, and they may be some nerve damage in his left arm, but he was relatively lucky considering the damage to the car."

Kuki sighed sadly and cradled her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Wally loved that car." Abby put her hand reassuringly on her best friend's shoulder. "Can I see him?"

"Follow me." The doctor said and Kuki was hot on his heels, her hand latching onto Abby's and pulling her after them. Hoagie was slumped in relief in a chair in the waiting room and Abby smiled at him and he returned the gesture, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Only one person at a time, please," the doctor said once they got to room 34 and ushered Kuki inside. Abby stood outside, looking through the tiny window into the room and saw Wally laid in the hospital bed with the blanket up to his chest and his arm, encased in plaster, over his stomach. Kuki had perched herself gracefully on the edge on the bed carefully avoiding the wires, and had one hand on Wally's forehead carefully, her eyes welling up with some more tears. It was a waiting game now, for when he would wake up.

They didn't have to wait long.

It was as if Wally sensed that she was there and in distress because his eyes fluttered open. Kuki sobbed in what Abby could only assume was relief and she could see that she was resisting throwing herself on Wally and crying into his chest. Wally smiled sadly and lifted a hand to her cheek, catching her tears with his fingers.

"You okay?" She could see him say through the glass and Kuki shook her head in annoyance and slid her hands gently to his arm. Wally's green eyes flickered to his arm and then back to Kuki so quickly that Abby wasn't sure if it had happened or not. "Kooks, are you okay?" Abby wasn't sure where she learned to lip-read, but she was good at it and thankful that she could do it.

Kuki nodded and Wally closed his eyes briefly before tugging her closer and sitting against his headboard, the blanket falling to his hips, revealing his toned chest and hugged her closer to him. "I hate it when you get hurt." Kuki said and Wally just nodded, threading his fingers through her hair.

Abby smiled and turned on her heel to find Hoagie – she knew without a doubt that these two would make it through whatever, because they had each other.


	6. Ace

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Kids Next Door_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Ace**

He saw her at the bar, sitting hunched over, one hand clenched in her hair and her slender shoulders shaking with sobs. Ace grinned at the thought of finally getting the girl as he could see that Wallabee Beetles was mysteriously absent.

He sashayed his way to sit beside her, getting ready to console her. "Hey Kuki, remember me?" He purred, waving down the barman, "what's up, sweetheart?" He looked at her and felt his heart pull when he looked into her purple eyes, which were shining with her repressed tears.

"Ace?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly and he nodded, nudging the drink he'd ordered in her direction but she ignored it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw a pretty girl and thought to myself 'what can I do to make her feel better?' The solution was obvious." He grinned and Kuki raised her eyebrows as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Me."

Kuki let out a laugh, but Ace could tell that it was half-hearted at best. "Thank you." She said sincerely and Ace nodded again, twisting on his seat to face her properly, letting his hand hold his head up as his elbow rested on the bar.

"Now, come on Kooks. It helps to talk about it," he cajoled and Kuki rolled her eyes, letting her hands lay flat on the bar, staring intently at them.

"Only Wally can call me that." Now it was Ace's turn to roll his eyes as he remembered the blonde haired bad-boy who'd stolen Kuki from him when they were fifteen.

"Is Wally the only one who makes you cry?" He asked gently, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting her to know that he'd be there to console her…And then he'd hopefully see how amazing he was.

She didn't do anything for a while before nodding sadly, a few more tears splashing on her hands and he slid his own over to them, covering both easily. "What happened?"

"He's just so stupid. He doesn't get it."

"Get what, Sanban?" He asked, his thumb running gently over her fingers and she sniffed up, one hand sliding from beneath his to rub at her face.

"That it's always him. It'll always be him. He keeps thinking that I need more in my life, but as long as he's there I have everything I need." Hearing the words diminished any hope that Ace would have for a late night adventure with the girl that he had let get away nine years ago. But he couldn't just walk away and leave her to her broken heart, so he pushed his own aside.

"So tell him."

"I have! He just doesn't get it. The way he makes me feel, I'll never feel with anyone else. The way he says my name sends chills down my spine like no-one else can and the way he looks at me just about makes me melt. He doesn't get it that I love him, I always have before I even knew what love meant." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and Ace smiled sadly. "He just doesn't get it."

"He feels the same way about you, you know." Ace said, wishing that he could tell her that he himself felt that way for her, but it wasn't to be. Kuki loved Wally (for whatever reason) and Ace had already spotted a blonde on the other side of the bar.

"I know." She whispered, "I just wish that he could see that I feel it too, you know?"

"I get it, Kuki." Ace smiled again and this time, Kuki lifted her head up to meet his eyes and his heart clenched in that familiar way he hadn't felt since High School.

"I'm glad someone does." She mumbled under her breath and slid off her seat, standing on her toes and pressing her lips softly to his cheek and he felt his skin burn where they pressed against his skin. "Thank you." She said again and Ace saluted her with two fingers to his forehead and Kuki smiled warmly, although Ace could see her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You gonna go shake some sense into that stupid boyfriend of yours?" He asked, sipping the drink that Kuki hadn't touched and he raised his eyebrows when she shook her head. "Really?"

"Really. I need time to cool and so does he. If I go back now we might break up for good and I can't –" She broke off and shook her head and pushed her black silky hair from her head. "I'm going to my parents for the night. Thank you." She said again and before he could offer her his shoulder to cry on again or suggest he stay with him, she was gone, slipping through the crowds of people.

He downed the rest of his drink and was just about to get up and head over to the busty blonde before a hand closed around his shoulder and he was pulled back.

He was both surprised and not to see Wally stood there, looking a little worse for wear as he looked at him and Ace couldn't help the cocky grin.

"Where is she?" Wally demanded, his Australian accent was deep and thick and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"Where's who?" Ace asked, crossing his arms over his chest and he almost laughed when Wally let out a grunt of frustration.

"Don't act stupid, flyboy. You know who I'm talking about."

Ace sighed and slid further down in his seat – he really couldn't be bothered with dealing with Wallabee Beatles. "Kuki's at her parents."

Wally seemed to deflate at the words and collapsed into the seat beside him, letting his head hang and Ace could practically hear his heart breaking. "So that's it?" He asked brokenly and Ace shook his head, remembering the amount of drama that came with Wally and Kuki's relationship and friendship before it.

"No, that isn't it you moron." He scoffed, sitting straighter in his chair. Most guys in his position would be like 'If I can't have her then no-one can,' but that just wasn't Ace's style. He hadn't seen Kuki in about five years and if he was being honest with himself, he'd let her go a long time ago, something that he knew Wally would never be able to do. Plus, Kuki was happy with him, so he felt that he should fight in Kuki's corner. For her though. Always for her.

"It must be. God, she deserves so much more than me." Wally said pityingly, hiding his head in his hands. Ace had been about to ask how he knew Kuki would even be here, but he fought it down to basically shoot down Wally's argument.

"Oh yeah, way better off. I mean, what do you have to offer her? You make her cry, you piss her off, your violent, ill-tempered and you're so hard-headed it's almost painful." He said and he legit saw Wally's heart being crushed under the weight of his words. "You know what else you offer her Beatles?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing with his hand to the bartender for a refill, "Love. Comfort. A home. Safety. Love. Life. Happiness. Love. Laughter. A reason and, once again, Love." He smiled his thanks at the bartender and turned to watch Wally, seeing the affect of his words as his shoulders slumped lightly and he breathed a little easier.

"I give her that?" He asked weakly.

"Are you mad? She hasn't stayed with you all these years because you're tall." He sniggered, "you give her what she needs and that's more than enough for her. Although, I'm sure you medical degree really helps things along." He smirked and he saw the corner of Wally's mouth pull up in a half-smirk as well.

"Are you drunk?" Wally asked suspiciously and Ace answered honestly. He was buzzed, yeah, but not drunk. "It's just your helping me to keep Kuki. I always thought that you'd take her from me the second that you could."

Ace shrugged one shoulder and looked down at the amber liquid in his glass. "I thought about it, but as much as it pains me to say this, it's true. In her eyes, I'll never hold a candle to you – no-one can hold a candle to you because for her you're it."

Wally sat there for a few moments after Ace's declaration before Ace rolled his eyes and leand foreword, rasping his knuckles on Wally's forehead. Hard. "What are you still doing her Beatles? Go get the girl, like she deserves."

Wally didn't need telling twice. Ace watched in amusement as Wally literally sprinted from his seat to the door, intent upon finding Kuki immediately and making it up to her.

A few days later after a satisfying evening with a brunette who had left his apartment half an hour ago, Ace spread the newspaper before him and began to read it, just like he did every morning when a small article caught his eye. Laughing her read the tiny print that announced the engagement of Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban and he grinned with pride – they so owed him.


	7. Nigel

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Kids Next Door_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Nigel**

Nigel Uno smiled from his position in his office, grinning as he looked at the screen in front of him which was displaying the white marquee that had been propped up in someone's back yard with a white carpet down the middle, rows of silver chairs on either side filled with people and a small stage at the end where three men stood to one side and a man in the middle, holding a book with a smile on his face.

Nigel had kept tabs on his former team members of Sector V, watching through the technology that the Galactic Kids Next Door had offered him as they got decommissioned one-by-one as they reached thirteen and he had watched as they found each other again a few months later, pulled together as if by a magnet. He saw them through their relationships, their prom, their exams, their college years, their life - the good and the bad...And now, he was watching Kuki and Wally get married at the age of twenty-six while he was just touching twelve years old.

Time went differently when on the Galactic Kids Next Door base (which was located on Pluto – it was the reason that Pluto was denoted as a planet to protect them). The years in the Galactic Kids Next Door had been great to him and he had revelled in his position as Earth representative easily and effectively, and he loved it here - but he missed his friends deeply and it could be painful for him to watch them live their life, but right now, he didn't care.

Wally was stood on the little raised stage, pulling on his orange tie nervously as, beside him, Hoagie laughed at his best friend (he'd been Nigel's best friend once) and clapped him on the shoulder and Wally grinned at him, but Nigel could still see the fear - after everything that him and Kuki had been through, he didn't get how Wally could be nervous that Kuki wouldn't turn up.

He grinned again as the music started and Wally jumped a little, before shaking his head in annoyance at himself and bowing his head slightly, so that his golden bangs covered his eyes and he put his fisted hands in the pocket of his grey suit trousers.

Nigel watched, wishing that he could be there to see for himself, be there for his friend, but Patton Drivolsky was in his place, stood just behind Hoagie, looking proud to be in that position.

One that really should have been his.

It was times like these that he regretted joining the Galactic Kids Next Door, when he missed out on seeing his best friends live their life's, but this would have to do and, if he was honest, he did really love being Earth's representative.

He watched with a small smile as Abigail Lincoln strolled up the aisle in a dark blue strapless dress, holding a bouquet of red and white flowers, her red hat perched on her head, as always, her long dark hair in waves falling down her back.

He didn't miss the look and wink that she gave to Hoagie when she reached the front before taking her own place on the other side of the carpet, turning her head to be able to see Rachel Mackenzie, who was now walking down the aisle.

Nigel felt his heart restrict slightly at the sight of Rachel, but pushed the burning pain aside to best focus on his best friends, barely taking in the turquoise dress and orange flowers because he'd been distracted by everyone standing up and turning, as one, to see the bride.

Kuki was a sight to behold - as a child, she's been pretty, as a teenager, she'd been attractive, as an adult, she was beautiful - but here, right now, she was stunning. Today, her beauty seemed to shine on everyone as she passed them, a smile on her face as she walked down the aisle with grace, her father on one arm who was grinning proudly. Nigel let his eyes linger on her strapless, pure white dress for a moment, feeling the flare of a crush come back to life briefly before he looked over to Wally.

The look on Wally's face as he gazed at Kuki was enough to let anyone who had any doubts about their relationship (which was hardly anyone) know that he was serious. The way he looked at Kuki was what told Nigel just how much she meant to him and he'd always been able to see it, even when they were kids. It was odd now to think of their past adventures of kids when they first joined the Kids Next Door at eight with the knowledge now that two of the operative would be married to each other in eighteen years' time.

Kuki reached the front of the aisle and turned to press a kiss to her father's cheek before extracting her arm gently and holding her hand out to Wally, who took it instantly, dragging her up the stage closer to him as she giggled lightly, her smile wide and bright and Nigel could practically see the love curl off of both of them like smoke.

He settled into his seat with a smile as he watched the wedding, taking in the way that Wally kept looking over at Kuki every few moments, as if reassuring himself that she was still there; the way that his fingers moved to interlace with hers half-way through the ceremony; how, when their vows were spoken, Wally didn't blush and he looked directly into her eyes as he did so - all were little clues into how he felt about her. It was obvious, even to the untrained eye how he felt about her.

He watched as the priest announced them man and wife, how Wally turned to her in a second and wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers easily, both of their eyes closing as one as she gripped his shoulders, smiling into the kiss.

Nigel wished, again, that he was there to witness it in person, but he wasn't - he was here, working on keeping kids safe for another decade or so before his body (by this time frame) reached thirteen and he was to go back to Earth.

He could wait, he thought as he reached foreword to turn off the monitor, the nostalgia pains a bit too much for him at that moment. He'd see them again, when the time was right and, if he was lucky, he could maybe share his adventures with them (he had the knowledge that, when he returned to Earth, he'd be allowed to keep his memories of the Kids Next Door, Galactic or otherwise).

He smiled once more at the thought of Wally and Kuki and stood, stretching his arms over and above his head to deal with the protective perimeters of the space-ship that he was the leader of - waiting until he met up with his team once again.


	8. Ivy

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kids Next Door_

**Look Through My Eyes**

**Ivy Collins**

Ivy Collins had been an air hostess for five years now and she'd never quite met anyone like the couple in seats 32A and 32B. It was obvious at first glance how different they were, how they were complete opposites, but yet, they worked together flawlessly.

She had noticed them at the airport earlier with who she assumed where their friends - the pretty Japanese girl was smiling widely, her hand curled around his, but she could see from a distance that his smile was slightly forced and, when he saw their plane, his face went very white.

Nervous Flyer.

When they boarded the plane (the pretty Japanese girl had to practically drag the Blonde man onto it) and had seated, Ivy was pleasantly surprised to see that she would be working at the back of the plane, where they sat. She had no idea why, but there was something about them that was drawing her to them like a magnet and she was slightly desperate to learn a little more about them.

"You need to calm down, Wally." The girl said to the man beside her, placing her hand reassuringly on his bicep, her platinum wedding band glinting beneath the emerald of her engagement ring.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kooks - this is horrible." Wally moaned in an obvious Australian accent and Ivy couldn't help but grin in amusement - some nervous fliers were amusing to her and always would be.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely and 'Kooks' smiled brightly at her, her whole face lighting up and Ivy couldn't help but smile back...It was strange, Ivy thought, looking at this couple, almost like she recognised them…

She shook her head and returned her smile, nodding once as Wally shook his head violently and jumped slightly as the overhead sign for the seatbelts popped up and Kooks giggled lightly to herself, buckling first herself in and then Wally who seemed to have forgotten how to move his fingers properly.

As the airhostess went through the safety procedures, Ivy couldn't let her eyes stray to far from the couple - Kuki was reading a magazine uninterested in listening to them (as most people were) but Wally's eyes were glued to her, listening to every word and watching every movement of her arms, cataloguing every emergency exit.

Okay, so he was an extremely nervous flier.

Once the procedure was finished, her and the other two air hostesses (Theresa and Alexandra) took their seats and clasped their own seatbelts after making sure that everyone's seats were in the upright position. They were ready for take-off.

The plane began to slowly make its way down the runway and Ivy could see that Wally had one hand clenched on the arm rest and the other was holding tightly onto Kooks hand. Just as they plane reached the end of the runway and began to lift off, it hit a slight 'bump' in the road - which was completely normal, but she could hear Wally start to breath faster. "Come on, Kuki, that can't be good!"

"Wally, it's perfectly normal. Just stay calm and…"

"Stay calm? Stay calm? Kuki, we're about to go about 8'000 feet into the air and if something bad happens, that's it. We're screwed because, for once, I don't have your back this time. I can't protect you in mid-air."

Huh? Well, that was new...Was it possible that Wally wasn't scared for himself, but he was scared for Kooks? Or Kuki or whatever it was her name seemed to be.

She stared at them unabashed as she tried to work it out in her head - all Kuki had done in response to Wally was smile lightly and press a quick kiss to his temple before going back to her magazine, not removing her hand from his, but Ivy was slightly reeling from it. It was an odd reason to be scared of something, she had to admit.

Where had she seen these two before? She thought to herself, something niggling in the back of her mind as the most random shapes and images began to appear at the forefront of her mind - a number '3', the Earth seen from a distance, a bubble-gum machine fashioned into a weapon, a giant metal rabbit…

She shook her head clear as the sign came up that it was safe to remove her seatbelts and she did so, preparing to slip into the back to fill the cart with refreshments which she did in record time, due to her experience, and she was out and offering the passengers things from the cart within a few minutes.

When she reached the couple she saw that neither Kuki or Wally had unfastened her seatbelts and they were arguing in slight whispers.

"Wally, whether or not I have a seatbelt on isn't going to make a difference if we cra-"

"Don't say it. Kooks, don't, okay, just let me have this." He said and Kuki rolled her slightly purple eyes (ones that reminded her of her childhood) and settled back into her seat with a slight pout on her face.

Ivy moved on and went through the other passengers before returning to her work station and taking a seat once more - she'd only need to get up now if someone called her over and again in a few hours when she'd hand out Lunch. This flight to Australia was a long one.

"Come on, Wally, I'll distract you!" Kuki said happily, her eyes shining and Ivy saw Wally roll his eyes, but he let her babble on about this, that and the other, things that she was sure wouldn't interest him, but he was willing to listen to it anyway.

Things went smoothly after that - she tended to passengers, handed out Lunch and she saw, as time wore on, that Wally was getting more and more relaxed at each passing minute.

Ivy felt slightly saddened as she watched them interact - now that Wally had calmed down he seemed to forget that he was on a plane and he was mercilessly teasing her, grinning when Kuki hit him playfully, grabbing her fingers, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. She longed to have a relationship like that, but it had yet to happen to her. She watched Wally and Kuki laugh and talk and she thought back to her relationship now - to her boyfriend, Rick, who didn't really care about her, ignored her, left her alone for hours on end...But by the way these two were acting, it was fairly obvious that they couldn't not talk to each other.

Then the plane hit an air pocket and the plane bounced and everyone slammed foreword and it was so unexpected and strong - Alexandra had been stood up and she had to clutch the seats beside her to stay upright.

"Kuki, Kuki are you alright?" The frantic tone to his voice made his accent seem so much deeper and Ivy's green eyes snapped back to the couple to see that Wally had cupped Kuki's face, his eyes roaming over her body to check for injuries. Kuki laughed and pushed his hands away, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm fine, silly!" She said brightly, settling her head on Wally's shoulder and his arm went around her back, holding her tightly to him, but Ivy could see that he was still tense, his breath coming out in short, sharp bursts against Kuki's temple.

At first, Ivy thought that Kuki was oblivious to her husband's fear, but as she sailed up the aisle to see if they needed anything, she could hear Kuki whispering that she was okay and she could see her fingers rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

Ivy smiled as she melted back to her seat, thinking of her own, unimpressive relationship and she made a snap -decision. She would end it with Rick and she would try and find what that couple had. She sent them a mental thank-you and, a few hours later, she saw that Kuki had fallen asleep in her position, her forehead resting in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, her breath brushing his shoulder lightly and she could see that he revelled in every breath.

She woke up some time later and Ivy wondered briefly if Wally had any sleep or not as she tended to other passengers and kept letting her eyes flickering to the couple who had affected her so much without even meaning too. Kuki was talking animatedly once again and Wally was actually listening to her. It was refreshing seeing a couple who actually listened to one another.

They had reached their destination and were about to descend through the air. After a quick check to make sure that the seats were in the upright position and seatbelts were on, the airhostesses once again took their own seats and bucked in. At this point, Ivy was supposed to be looking over all the passengers, but her eyes had strayed back to her favourite two in slight shock.

Kuki had both her hands in Wally's blonde hair and was pulling his face closer to hers, pressing her lips to his - at first, Wally stayed frozen and wide-eyed, confused and slightly embarrassed by his wife's public display of affection, but she saw it when he gave in - his hand rose to cup the gentle swell of her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get her, his green eyes falling closed.

She should have really gone over and broke them apart, but the plane was descending now and Wally wasn't even paying attention, he was so caught up in his wife that all he could do really was respond. She watched, feeling a bit intrusive, as their mouths moved together in a dance that they knew and obviously loved performing, their grips tightening as it turned slightly more passionate and…

Before they knew it, the plane was sailing down the runway as it touched land, bouncing slightly as it touched the floor, but neither Wally nor Kuki broke the kiss.

As the plane coasted to a stop, Ivy thought that Kuki's way of distracting Wally worked wonders and as they broke apart after the door was safe to open and the passengers were allowed to leave. They leaned their foreheads against each other and Kuki grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before unbuckling her seatbelt and standing, reaching in the overhead compartment for their carry on bags. Wally frowned before his green eyes flickered to the window and his eyebrows raised in slight surprise to see that they were back on the ground. Kuki laughed and patted his cheek lightly before skipping (literally skipping) away, her black hair fanning around her head as she made her way off the plane with the other passengers.

"You did very well." Ivy couldn't help but say to the Australian as he watched his wife with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" He half-grunted, not even looking at me, not daring to move from Kuki until she left the plane.

"During the flight," I explained a bit more as I wiped my station down and he looked at me this time.

I knew him and it was driving me crazy - from my childhood maybe? I couldn't remember a lot about it, so he might have appeared in it. We were about the same age.

"Well, it's our honeymoon and she picked the place - I didn't really have a choice." He grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he reached for his own bag and he left with a small salute, one that seemed instinctual to him.

I watched out the window as he joined his wife (who had stood, waiting for him) and wrapped his arms around her from behind, bending his head down low to press a gentle kiss to her neck and she titled her own head back onto his shoulder.

She hoped that they would have a good time in Sunny Australia for their honeymoon, because she knew that the relationship they had would last forever.

**A/N:**_ I would like to point out that I've never stepped foot on a plane before or even an airport, so forgive me if the procedure on the plane isn't right and I apologize :) Oh, I don't know if they're called airhostesses in America (I'm from England) or not, so forgive me for that as well :D_

_Thanks!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


	9. Patton

**Patton**

It was a particularly hot day in the middle of September when Patton Drivolsky walked into Wally and Kuki's apartment (thanks to the spare key that he'd swiped from the kitchen draw) and found it empty. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged off his army jacket as he let his eyes scan the empty living room before going through to the kitchen and finding it the same as the living room. With a slight shrug he pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a can of soda, cracking it open and moving to the bedrooms to see if he'd find Wally there but the 'master bedroom' and the spare room were empty as well.

He frowned in annoyance - Wally had text him last night asking if he wanted to come over and play video games (they tended to do this at least once a week) and, since he had a free day, he had agreed. And the Australian wasn't even here!

Just as he was about to leave the apartment, the door to the bathroom opened and Patton nearly hit himself on the forehead - of course Wally would be in there.

"Come on then, Beatles, let me kick your a-"

"Patton? What are you doing here?" Wally asked in confusion, his eyebrow raised and running a hand through his hair, making the blonde strands stand on end.

"Err...You asked me to be here. Video Games? Ring a bell?" He asked and was slightly unnerved to see Wally stare at him blankly.

"Sorry mate, something came up." He glanced behind him quickly and Patton briefly wondered who was back there, until his brain caught up and realised it was Kuki.

Who else would it have been?

"Is that Patton, I can hear?"

Wally yelled an affirmative over his shoulder, still blocking the bathroom when she yelled over that he should let him in - Wally rolled his eyes before pushing away from the doorframe and making his way back into the bathroom, Patton following behind him, apprehensively.

What he saw half shocked and mostly confused him. Kuki was laid out on the floor, the top of her shoulders leaning against the wall as she drank deeply from a bottle of water, Wally laying just beside her, his head resting on the gentle swell of her stomach.

"Err...What?" Was his eloquent reaction and Wally snorted lightly, causing Kuki to hit the back of his head lightly in retaliation.

"Kuki's pregnant." Wally said, a huge smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Whoa! Kuki that's brilliant!" Patton congratulate her, ignoring Wally's annoyed look and crouched down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kuki smiled warmly at him and shook her head, tendrils of inky black hair falling onto his hand. "We don't know for certain yet…"

"Kooks, five pregnancy tests can't be wrong." Wally rolled his eyes at his wife, who narrowed her purple eyes at him in slight warning. Wally raised his hands to show that he surrendered, but his smile never left his face.

"Yes they can be, Wallabee Beetles!" Kuki said slightly hysterically and Wally and Patton exchanged glances, used to Kuki's behaviour - Patton had been dealing with it through High School when he was the star football player and Kuki

was head Cheerleader - They had even dated for a few months in their sophomore year, but Kuki's attraction to Wally was too prominent, even then and Patton was too immature for a proper relationship, like the one Kuki deserved. "They can be wrong and we could be all happy and excited and then it could turn out to be not true, I not be pregnant, we're crushed, the marriage is a shambles and we get divorced, Wally, divorced!"

Patton couldn't help it - he laughed.

"What is so funny about this?" She asked angrily, her eyebrows meeting together in between her eyes and Patton had the sudden urge to duck and cover, his father's army advice pushing to the forefront of his mind once he'd been confronted by his enemy.

"You'd better run while you still have legs." Wally grinned and Kuki waved her hand shakily, pushing gently against Wally's head with the other, forcing him away from her.

"I need to wee anyway - both of you, out."

"Why am I leaving?" Wally asked in horror and Patton grinned at the whiney tinge that his voice held.

"We have company." She said shortly, getting to her feet and pressing her hand against Wally's chest, pushing him out of the bathroom.

Wally stared in slight annoyance and disbelief at the door for a few moments before he slowly turned to face Patton, fire flaring in his green eyes. Patton just shrugged taking a gulp of his soda nonchalantly, leaning his broad shoulder against the wall. Wally sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair, leaning against the bathroom door and letting his head hit the oak wood with a soft 'clunk'.

Patton stared at Wally (in a non-stalker way, of course) wondering what must be going one of his best friends head - he himself was excited and was just edging to best into the bathroom to see if the pregnancy test was positive or not, but two things were stopping him: Wally (who would kill him if he burst in on Kuki in the bathroom) and Kuki (who would kill him if he burst in on her in the bathroom.)

Before he could think of something to say to break the damn awkward silence, the door to the bathroom was pulled open and Wally went falling to the floor, his support taken away from him.

Patton couldn't help but bark a laugh out as Wally lay flat out on the floor, gazing up at Kuki bemusedly as she stared down at him in shock, her black tendrils of hair falling from her shoulders as she titled her head foreword, her mouth open in a small dainty 'o' of surprise.

Then, when she fell to her knees next to Wally's head and supped his face, a delighted grin pulled at the corners of her lips and she laughed, telling him that she must be pregnant, that they were having a baby, they were going to parents. Wally sat up quickly and slid his hands round her hips, pulling her in closer, so much closer, and feeding her hot, passionate kisses.

With a small smile still on his face, Patton quietly left the apartment, grabbing his army jacket from the couch and pulling his cell phone from the back pocket of his baggy jeans.

He had some calls to make.

00000

Patton had been sat in this stupid plastic orange chair for nearly eighteen hours now and he was getting impatient, tired and cranky. Beside him, Hoagie was fidgeting nervously and he kept looking up whenever anyone walked by, like a dog waiting for a treat. On his other side was Mushi, shushing the one-year old in her lap and talking to the girl in the most annoying baby voice that Patton had ever heard.

Yet, despite his annoyance and impatientness, he didn't even think of getting up and moving to a different chair – this was the seat that Wally had sat him down in when he got to the hospital, so this was the seat he would sit in.

Still, eighteen hours was a long time, he hoped that everything was going okay, that Wally wasn't freaking out, that Kuki wasn't in trouble, that the kid would be a healthy, happy, crying baby and that –

Before he could carry on with his train of thought, Wally came into the waiting room looking exhausted, spent, but so in love.

"Kuki's had the baby." He addressed to the room and everyone leapt to their feet and practically cheered, relief swirling through every single one of them.

"Are they okay?"

"Boy or Girl?"

"Does my Grandbaby look like you or Kuki?"

"Can I be Godmother?"

"Okay guys, hold up." Wally said, lifting his hands up in a sign for everyone to quiet down. "Yes, both my wife and child are perfectly fine, Hoagie if you can't wait any longer he's a boy, he looks like me, Mrs Sanban and, I'm sorry random lady, but no, you can't be Godmother."

It was strange seeing Wally take control of a room like that – he remembered when they were fifteen and he could barely read a report out to the class without getting annoyed and angry with the constant pestering of his classmates.

The Grandparents went through first and Patton personally thought that was fine – they'd all get to see the boy in the end and would frequently after, did it really matter in which order it went? Then the uncle and aunt, and then finally, him, Hoagie, Rachel, Abby and Fanny could go through.

The sight that greeted Patton when he walked through the door made his heart ache a little – Kuki was laid on the bed, sweaty, exhausted, but with a certain glow around her that made her look absolutely stunning. She was gazing up adoringly at Wally who held the baby in his arms, his hand easily cupping the back of the boy's head.

Wally himself looked so proud and Patton could already see the change in him, the responsibility of being a parent affecting him already, and he looked ready for the challenge.

"Guys, this is Jack Beetles." Wally announced and titled the child in a way that kept him safe and secure in his father's arms, but so that everyone could see.

Wally was right – Jack really did look like him. Patton could already see the blonde hair on top of the baby's head that was straw coloured like Wally's – he had the same nose, same mouth, same ears, same bone structure and same shaped face with a few dusting of light freckles across the bridge of his tiny, tiny nose.

Patton grinned and sat on the edge of Kuki's bed, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles as everyone fawned over the baby. "How you feeling?" He asked, wondering how Kuki could go through eighteen hours of labour and still look somewhat human.

"Honestly?" She asked, her violet eyes moving to the cluster of people to the side of the room, Wally still holding Jack in his protective embrace, being so careful with the baby and knowing how much attention the baby could handle. "I feel perfect."

Patton could feel it.

_**A/N:**__ This has been in my computer since June 30__th__ :/ Well, here it is now!_

_I have a small obsession with Numbuh 60 – in fact, he's one of my favourite characters! I also love the Kuki/Patton pairing, but I know that Wally is where Kuki's future lies :D_

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Kelly_

_xx_x


End file.
